


Walk the Line

by clairedearing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: boots should stop writing stuff, not a prompt fic le gasp, pack stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedearing/pseuds/clairedearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They head north.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Line

**Author's Note:**

> The pack gets framed for something they didn't do. They run. (Unbeated)

_ As sure as night is dark and day is light.  
I keep you on my mind both day and night.  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine, I walk the line. _  
  
  


-

  


They head north.   
  


-

Somewhere in Nevada, Allison steals the plates off a black Camero, and two off a blue jeep. She screws them on with an old nail head, hair pinned back on top her hair. The back of her neck peels off red. She never flinches.  
  


-

They rob a bank in south Idaho. It’s more complicated than it should be - they park two miles away, and wear pure black, and break video cameras, and then drive all the way back to Nevada and move non-stop for a full week.  
  
Lydia complains that they didn’t get enough. Two thousand dollars will only get you so far, she says. Stiles clenches his jaw.   
  
But it’ll get us there, he says, and drives a little bit faster.  
  


-

They choose a town that has less than three digits - it’s made up of an old cattle herding ranch, a motel with a barn in the back, and a few houses, spaced a good half a mile apart.   
  
“Anyone live in there?” Scott asks through the Jeep’s window at the old farm, nestled at the very edge of the maybe town. The man chews and stares, and then shakes his head. Stiles pushes at Scott’s shoulder - Scott pushes him away, but it’s only replaced by Jackson kicking his seat.   
  
“Nope,” the old man says. “Abandoned.”  
  
Scott nods, and leans back in his seat. Stiles drives.  
  
“I think we found home,” Scott says.   
  


-

They make a campfire inside the torn living room and sleep around it. Stiles buries his face into Derek’s side.  
  


-

Stiles says, “not many places to get a job.”  
  
Lydia raises an eyebrow, calls Erica, Isaac, and Boyd to her side, and says as she walks out the door, “challenge accepted.”  
  


-

(She comes back and announces that Stiles and Erica will be working at the nearby school, Allison and herself will be working in the small supply shop, and the rest will be working at the nearby cattle ranch.)  
  


-

The full moon comes.   
  


-

The next day the townspeople complain of nearing wolves.   
  


-

“It wasn’t us,” Derek says, and his hand is tight around Stiles. “It wasn’t us.”  
  
Lydia looks away. Four dead cattle, two missing, and an incoming pack.  
  


-

(Their faces are on milk cartons, and run on the local news networks. Have you seen this person? Sheriff Stilinski asks. Have you seen this person? Danny asks. Have you seen this person? Chris Argent asks.)  
  
Have you seen this person? Gerard asks, and smiles.  
  


-

“The boy that runs with wolves,” the Alpha says. His grin is red, and dripping. Stiles’ clenches his jaw, and forces himself to cover Lydia’s limp body with his own. “But what are you running from?”  
  
“Someone much worse than you,” he says, and shakes his head slowly.   
  
The Alpha smirks. “I highly doubt that.”  
  


-

It’s a pack of fourteen. They’re a pack of nine - seven, now with Stiles’ broken ribs, and Lydia’s shallow breath.  
  
Jackson rips through two. Allison takes another. Scott takes three. Erica, Isaac, and Boyd kill seven.  
  
Derek doesn’t kill the Alpha. He drags his fingers through his skin, and rips him till there’s nothing left to rip, and then bites, and bites, and bites.  
  
(He kisses Stiles with a red mouth and presses his forehead against Stiles’ own and pleads, begs, for him to come back, just please, _god_ , Stiles come back to me.)  
  


-

“Let’s go home,” Derek says and cradles Stiles close.   
  
“We are home,” Stiles says, and shakes his head, smiling a watery smile. “We are home.”  
  


-

It takes five years.  
  
(Allison drives an arrow through her grandfather’s head.)  
  


-

“Where have you been?” his father asks.  
  
Stiles hugs him close. “It was our home.”  
  
“No,” he says, pulling back. “This, _this_ is your home.”  
  
Scott’s arms are around Allison, Jackson’s head is pressed against Lydia’s, Erica and Isaac and Boyd sit on the couch together and intertwine their arms.  
  
Derek holds Stiles hand.  
  
“Yeah,” Stiles says. “Yeah, it is.”  


-

_ I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line _

 


End file.
